


It All Started With a Loss

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: After winning against Nohebi and securing a spot for nationals, Haiba Lev, was more than ready to face a bigger crowd. But he wasn't ready of meeting Hiroo [y/n]. Crying for her older brother's loss, Haiba approached the young girl to comfort her. But what if he found out that the girl was Nohebi's number 5, Hiroo Koji's younger sister?





	1. Once Upon a Spring High Semi Finals

_"Why do your team always play like that, nii-chan?"_

_"This is our last chance. What do you want us to do? Compared to Itachiyama and Fukurodani, we have nothing when it comes to strength. To survive the wild, you needed to strike in the shadows. Wild cats, weasels or great owls, you can't destroy them straight on. Little by little, you needed to make sure they were restricted enough before you strike."_

That was what Hiroo [y/n]'s older brother, Hiroo Koji, told her, a few days before the Spring High semi-finals.

Survival of the wild, that was how Koji compared the tournament. Snakes were fearsome creature. Some of them would poison you and some of them would break your bones before swallowing you whole.

But even a fearsome creature could be destroyed by little cats especially if one of those cats was a lion cub, fit enough to join the 'wild'. It was proven when Nohebi Academy Volleyball Team were destroyed by Nekoma High School Volleyball Team. Without even winning one set, the snakes were sent home completely crushed.

It hurts [y/n] hearing those who knows Nohebi's fake sportsmanship talk bad about her brother's team. But she couldn't really say anything back to them because it was all true.

Koji told her to just ignore them but he was her brother and it hurts her as a sister to hear them. Despite of how Koji's opponents viewed him, for [y/n], he was the best brother she could ever ask for. He might a bit over protective and goes crazy over simple stuffs but she love him.

[y/n] sobbed as she found an empty corner. It was the end of her brother's volleyball career. He told her that he would quit playing volleyball once he finished high school. [y/n] were not athletic as her brother but she liked watching him play. If she can't play, then it was fine as long as she could see her brother play.

As she continued to cry silently, a tall figure approached her. "Uhmm... Here."

* * *

"Ahh!!! Wait! Let me go to the restroom first! My bladder's going to burst already!" Haiba Lev shouted.

"What the hell! Just endure it! I'm tired and my feet hurts! I want to rest!" Yaku shot him an annoyed look.

"But I've been holding it off for a while now! Just give me a minute!" Lev said and run away from the team.

"Hurry up! Or we'll leave you!" Kuroo warned him.

"Okay!" Lev shouted back as he searched for the nearest restroom.

After finally releasing what he has been enduring since the awarding ceremony, he hurried back to his teammates. But as he passes one corner, he heard soft cries.

"Huh?" Looking at the source of the sound, he found a girl standing at the corner, crying. She has her back on him so he couldn't really see her face. But from what he see, she didn't looked like a player nor a manager. She wasn't wearing a volleyball uniform or a manager's attire.

"I wonder what's wrong with her..." he muttered and tired to continue on his way but the girl's sob stopped him. He looked back to the girl's direction again, very tempted to approach her and comfort her. He hesitated though. Yaku and Kuroo would have his head if he don't hurry back. But his sister always remind him to be a gentleman and be a kind person.

Sighing, Lev pulled his handkerchief (the one that his sister always sneaked on his pocket) that he doesn't really use and approached the girl.

"Uhmm... Here."

Surprised, the girl looked up at him. Her eyes seems to widen more as she saw him. "You..."

"Err... Sorry. I saw you crying and I can't just turn a blind eye on you." he chuckled sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

The girl stared at him for a while before looking down. "Uhm... Yeah. Sorry."

"Its okay. I actually feel bad for seeing you. You came here so that no one would see you cry, right?" he said.

The girl nodded, still looking down.

"Ah. Look, your eyes we're already puffy. Here..." he then wiped her tears using his handkerchief, surprising her.

"Ah... It's okay. I'll do it." the girl finally looked up to him.

Lev smiled and handed his handkerchief. "What's your name? I'm Haiba Lev! Nekoma's ace!" He cheerfully introduced himself unaware that the girl already know who he was. "But... Don't tell that to my senpai! Specially Yamamoto-san! I'll get scolded again." Lev fearfully looked around as if Yamamoto would come out of nowhere.

Seeing the tall man's action, the girl chuckled surprising the self proclaimed ace.

"Wah! You're laughing at me! You don't believe I'm the ace?!" Lev pouted.

"Haha. Sorry. I just didn't expect you're like this." she said making Lev wonder what she meant. Finally smiling, she looked up to him. "My name is Hiroo [y/n]. Nice to meet you, Haiba-san."

"Hiroo?" Why does it sounded familiar to him.

Just then, a voice called [y/n]. "[y/n]." Both Lev and the girl turned to the voice. Seeing who it was, Lev's eyes widened. "You!" It was Nohebi's number 5. One of the trash talker.

"Nii-chan!" [y/n] run to the guy.

"Nii-chan?!" Lev turned his eyes from the guy to the girl.

"[y/n]. Why are you talking with this human sieve?"

"What?!"

"Brother! That's enough!" [y/n] glared at him. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you're going to to back with your teammates?!"

"And let you walk home alone? Not a chance! You're coming with us." he said and looked towards to Lev. "Why are you talking to him, anyway?"

"Shut up! He was just being kind to me! Now, let's go!" [y/n] pushed her brother away and turned back to Lev. "Haiba-san! Don't mind my brother! Thank you! I wish you well at the nationals! I'm rooting for your team!"

"Don't." the bastard number 5 said only to receive a shove from his sister.

Lev ignored the older Hiroo and smiled confidently. "Leave it to me!"

"You'll get crushed at the first round." the male snake muttered.

"Shut up, Koji! Just walk already!" [y/n] shoved her brother again and walked away, giving Lev a few wave before completely leaving with her brother.

Now alone, Lev looked down on his fist, and punched the air, completely on the good mood.

"I'll conquer the nationals!!!"

"Lev! What are you doing there! We told you to hurry up!!!"

"Gah! Sorry!"

Hurrying to the group of wild cats, the lone lion cub were more than ready to join the wild.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Saved by the Pretty Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinai - Bamboo Sword (the one used by kendo students for safety reasons)
> 
> Bokken - Wooden Sword (also used by kendo students but were a lot more painful |my uncle made one for the sake of playing around... bad idea, got hit on the hand when we played 'samurai's'... I thought I was going to die from pain|)

"Lyovochka? Lyovochka! Wake up!"

"Hnn... What is it, sis? I'm still sleepy..." Lev sleepily grumbled as her older sister shook him.

"It's already 11:00! Wake up already!" Haiba Alisa persisted.

"Why?! I don't have volleyball practice today." Lev whined.

"I'm going to buy new clothes. I need someone to carry them." Alisa pulled Lev's blanket away from him, making the younger Haiba whined more.

"You already have those clothes that mom brought from Russia. Aren't those enough?" Lev said and tried to go back to sleep only to get hit on the head by a pillow.

"I like those but I still need more! Come on! Don't tell me you'll let your sister go shop alone?"

Sighing Lev sat up. "Fine." He really can't say no to his sister.

* * *

"Lyovochka. Wait for me here." Alisa said as she handed all the bags she was carrying to Lev who already has his hands full with her other shopping bags.

"Wah! Sis! Where are you going?!" Lev's eyes widened as he tried to carry all of the bags.

"I need some new underwear too. Unless you wanted to go to that kind of shop, I suggest you to stay here." Alisa grinned as her brother's face reddened.

"I'll stay here!" Lev looked away.

Alisa giggled ruffling her older brother's hair. "It won't take a while. Just wait for me, okay?"

Letting a huff, Lev watched his sister enter the shop with 'embarrassing' displays.

As he waited for his sister, he looked around to find anything to amuse him. His eyes then landed to a shoe store.

"Should I buy new shoes?" he muttered. His volleyball shoes were still new but buying another pair were fine, right?

He looked back to the shop where his sister goes to and shrugged. Knowing his sister, it might take her a while to finally choose what she wanted. It was fine to look at what was on display for a bit.

Lev entered the store. Three minutes later, his sister walked out who has probably decided to buy the whole store from the look of how many shopping bags she were carrying.

"Huh? Lev?"

* * *

"You hit me damn hard, you know?" Takei Kikue, [y/n]'s friend and club mate complained as she rubbed her arm. Both of them we're part of Nohebi's kendo club.

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "Even if I hit you hard, it won't hurt. Because to begin with, were wearing protective armors. And why are you rubbing your arm? I didn't hit you there. I actually hit you on the head." [y/n] said sighing.

"Yeah. I know. My arm just hurt from all those bamboo sword swinging." Takei said. "But seriously. Our senpai's were harsh. Practice when everyone were having a break?"

"Nohebi's kendo club is a champion school when it comes to kendo. So of course, the training would be harsh." [y/n] said and look over the shops. "I'll go over here. I want to check some stuffs for babies for a while."

"Your sister were already on her eight month, huh?" Takei mused.

"Yeah. Koji and I were very excited to see our niece." [y/n] chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow at the practice! Bye!" [y/n] waved and walked away.

* * *

[y/n] looked around but couldn't find anything that suits her taste. "I wonder if Koji-nii already found a gift for onee-chan." she sighed knowing her brother would give her a smug look if ever he found a gift first.

Just then, she heard a scared voice of a girl.

"Please let me go. My brother is already looking for me."

"Huh?" [y/n] turned her eyes to the corner where some old closed shops were lined up. Two men surrounds a tall foreign looking woman. "Those bastards..." she growled, blood boiling seeing how scared the woman. Pulling her wooden sword, she walk to them.

* * *

"Please let me go. My brother is already looking for me." Alisa fearfully said.

When she walk out of the shop, she found out that Lev was missing. She then decide to find him but gotten lost. She didn't noticed but she was getting followed. After she got to the area where she was now, they cornered her.

"Come on! Accompany us a bit!" one of the two creeps said with a smirk that you surely couldn't trust.

"Yeah! Just a bit!" the other one seconded.

"Sorry. But my brother might be worried by now." Alisa tried again despite knowing these two won't listen.

"Nah! He'll be fine! He's a big kid." the creep pulled her closer.

"No!"

"Ahh!!!" The man holding her fell down.

"What?!" the remaining one turned only to also receive a hit on the forehead, then to the arms and then back to the head. He fell down, joining her friend on the cold ground.

"Are you alright, miss?" the girl asked looking at Alisa.

"Uhmm... Yeah. Thank you." she let sigh of relief. "Thank you for saving me. I thought I'm done for.

"We better leave this place before this creeps wakes up. Although I'm sure they'll be sleeping for a while." the girl said and turned away. "I'll go and report these idiots to the security later."

Alisa followed after her.

* * *

"Here. I think were already safe here." the girl said and smiled as they head to a more populated area.

"Thank you. You saved me back there." Alisa smiled back.

"It's nothing. But... Are you going to be okay now? Are you lost or anything?" the girl asked.

"Ah no. I'll be fine. Im just looking for my brother. I'll just go back to where I left him. Maybe he already returned there. Actually, I think I should have just stayed there. Maybe he have just gone to buy something while I was buying some stuffs." Alisa chuckled.

Her savior smiled. "If that's the case, I'll be going now." she said and turned away. "Be careful with those weirdo's lurking around, miss."

"Okay! Thank you!"

The girl waved back at her as she walked away. She blended with the people and finally disappeared from her sight.

"Ah! I forgot to ask her name!" Alisa just realized.

"Sis!" Alisa heard Lev. Turning behind, she saw Lev running to her.

"Where have you been?! Did you know I almost got kidnapped by two perverts?!" Alisa glared at Lev.

"What?! Where are they?! What happened?! Did they hurt you?!" Lev looked around as if ready to pounce to anyone.

"There was a pretty girl with a wooden sword who helped me. She knocked them out with just a few hits!" Alisa smiled.

"Woah! Cool! What's her name?! Where is she?!" Lev excitedly asked.

"Oh. She already left and I kinda forgot to ask her name." Alisa sighed. "Anyway, where have you been? I was looking for you!"

"I saw a store selling some volleyball shoes. I bought one just in case some accident happen and my other one broke. But... Are you alright? You weren't hurt or anything?"

Alisa sighed. "Im fine. But don't just go wandering without telling me, okay? I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Yay!" Lev cheered as he took the bags his sister were carrying.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Nice to see you again!

 

"I told you, he was no good! But did you listen to me?! No!" Hiroo Koji mocked his younger sister, Hiroo [y/n] as the young lady cries.

Just a few moment ago, she found out that her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend), Kanzaki Ran didn't only have one other girlfriend but three more girlfriends from other school.

"All the guys who were trying to ask your sister out were no good for you." Daishou Suguru, Hiroo' s friend and teammate deadpanned.

"I could smell a jerk once I met one." Hiroo crossed his arm with a frown.

"Yeah. Because they smell the same as the three of us." Numai Kazuma commented.

"Guys! You're not helping!" Mika, Daishou's girlfriend scolded  the three. She gave them a glare before turning to the crying [y/n], gently stroking her back. "[y/n]-chan, just ignore them. Go ahead and cry. Let it out and once you're done crying, I'm sure you'll feel a lot more better." Mika gave her a kind smile.

"I... I thought he would never hurt me." [y/n] sobbed. "He promised me..."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Apparently, the father of our niece promised nee-chan 'that' too. Face it. Men were jerks."

"You do realize that were men too, right?" Daishou said.

Hiroo waved his hand. "Yup. That's why I said that."

Mika gave Hiroo a warning glare then turned back to [y/n]. "Don't listen to him. There were also a lot of good men out there. I'm sure you'll find someone really nice in the future."

"Like..." [y/n] glanced at Daishou.

"Oh God no! Not like Suguru! He's a terrible choice!" Mika shook her head.

"Mika..." Daishou whined.

"You'll be fine. You're a pretty girl. You'll find a good guy. So don't worry."

* * *

[y/n] took what Mika said to heart and after a few weeks, [y/n] has recovered a little.

However...

"[y/n]! Please talk to me!" Her ex has been following her, wanting to get back with her.

"Leave me alone, Ran. We're over." she firmly said as she continued to walk, ignoring her schoolmates curious glances.

"Please, [y/n]. I swear, I'll change!" Kanzaki kept following her.

"I don't care. Go and tell that to your other girlfriend who dumped you. Maybe she would listen." she said.

"[y/n]!"  he tried to grab [y/n] but a hand reached to him and took a hold of his hand, stopping him. "What?!"

[y/n] looked up to the familiar guy in surprise. "Kuguri-kun!" It was Kuguri, her classmate and one of her brother's teammate.

The somehow emotionless guy took a glance at her before turning to Kanzaki.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop bothering [y/n]-san." Kuguri said without any single hint on what he was really thinking.

Kanzaki do looked intimidated with Kuguri but tried to mask it with a scowl.

"Wh-what do you have to do with this?! This is none of your business!" Kanzaki snapped.

"Hiroo-senpai actually told everyone on the volleyball team to snap your neck if we ever saw you go near [y/n]-san." Kuguri said.

"Wh-what?!" Kanzaki seems to lose the color on his face as he heard what Kuguri said.

"That was what he told us but I'm a reasonable person so I'm giving you a warning first." Kuguri tightened his grip on Kanzaki.

"Er... I... I have to go." Kanzaki stepped away, pulling his arm free from Kuguri and retreated.

[y/n] let a sigh of relief as her ex boyfriend finally left. "Thank god." she muttered and looked up to Kuguri. "Kuguri-kun. Thank you." she bowed her head to the volleyball player.

Kuguri remained void of emotion as he shook his head. "It's nothing. Like I said, Hiroo-senpai asked us to do something if we ever saw Kanzaki bother you."

"But still... Thank you." she smiled.

Kuguri turned his head away. "You're going to the gym, right? Let's just go together. That guy might return if I leave you alone."

"Okay." [y/n] nodded.

The two of them walked through the school halls side by side.

[y/n] used to think Kuguri was difficult to get along with. He shows no emotion. No one could tell what he was thinking. And he doesn't really talk much. But as she watched the Nohebi Boys Volleyball Team train, she realized he wasn't really that bad. He don't talk much but that didn't mean he hates talking to people. Sure. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. But he wasn't thinking of anything bad. Actually, it seems that all he was thinking was about volleyball most of the time. Also, just because he don't show any emotion doesn't mean he was emotionless. She have seen him cry when their team lost against Nekoma a few weeks ago. It was a heartbreaking sight seeing that expression on someone like Kuguri.

"How is the team?" [y/n] asked, trying to make a small conversation. "Since my brother retired, he has been worrying about you guys."

Kuguri took a glance at her and then returned his eyes forward. "It's going well, I think. Since it was a team with new group of people, our plays might still a bit rough in certain places but were trying to smoothen them up."

[y/n] smiled. "Yeah. I could see it from watching at the sidelines."

"Why didn't you apply as a manager? You seems to like watching us train." Kuguri asked. You always goes to the gym even though Hiroo-senpai wasn't there anymore."

"Well... I do like watching and I don't really mind being a manager if I have to be honest. But... I also like kendo. It has always been my passion ever since I'm a kid." she stated.

"I see. Next time, hit Kanzaki with a sword if he ever tried to bother you again. That will the teach him some lesson." Kuguri said. He had said it without any emotion but [y/n] believe it was just a joke.

[y/n] giggled. "I'll do that next time."

* * *

[y/n]'s older sister lives by herself. She used to live with her boyfriend but the cowardly bastard run away when he found out her sister was pregnant.

Being eight months pregnant was hard for her sister. And so, she volunteered to live with her for a while.

"Hmm... I need eggs and milk..." [y/n] muttered as she checked everything she got on her shopping cart, one Sunday afternoon. 

Getting the grocery was her older brother's job. But he was busy studying for the college entrance exam so she decided to do it herself.

"Oh! Right! Nee-chan said she wanted some biscuits." She pulled her cart and checked the biscuits section.

Just then...

"[y/n]!"

[y/n] turned around and groaned in frustration seeing who it was. "You again? Are you following me, Ran?" She grabbed a biscuit box and turned away from the guy.

"Wait!" Kanzaki followed after her. "Come back to me! I swear I'll change!"

[y/n] stopped, giving him a glare. "I talked to Hiragi Aiko from class 1-2."

Kanzaki's eyes widened a bit but tried to play it cool. "Uhm... I don't know her."

[y/n] let a mocking laugh. "You don't? Even you came from the same middle school and same class for three years?"

Kanzaki gulped as cold sweat covered him. "Oh... Yeah. I kinda remember her now."

[y/n] rolled her eyes and continue walking with her cart. Kanzaki still followed. "Of course you remember her, she's your ex girlfriend."

"What?! No! I-"

"She told me you did the same then and promised her the same thing when she caught you with a girl from the other class." she interrupted him. "She forgave you but you didn't really change. She caught you again with a different girl."

"That... That... That was then! You're different than her! I really do love you!"

[y/n] laughed coldly. "Yeah. She said you said that to her back then too."

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with it, Kanzaki grabbed her and dragged her.

"Hey! Ran! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

* * *

"I can't seems to find the vegetables section." Haiba Lev, first year middle blocker from the Nekoma Boys Volleyball Team mumbled as he looked around. He was sure he had walked to the area he was now, three times. "The sign said it was here but I can't find them."

"Hey! Ran! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Huh?" Lev turned to the voice. A somehow familiar girl was trying to pull away from a angry looking guy. "Huh? Where did I saw her- Ah!" He remembered comforting a girl at the Sumida Gymnasium a few weeks ago. That girl was the sister of one of the Nohebi bastards.

"Ran!"

"You're coming with me!"

Lev glared at the guy forcing her and walked to the two.

* * *

"Ran!"

"You're coming with me!"

[y/n] struggled against Kanzaki but the guy was holding her tightly. If only she has her wooden sword with her...

Just then, a big hand reached over Kanzaki's arm, pulling him away and forcing him to let her go.

"What?!"

"The girl told you to let her go, didn't she?" the guy said in a low tone.

"You..." [y/n] stared in surprise seeing the familiar guy. She remembered him as the one of the Nekoma Team members and the one who comforted her when he saw her crying.

Kanzaki looked up to the guy who was a lot more taller than him. He paled, intimidated and stepped back, pulling his arm away.

"Who are you?! Don't get in the way! I'm talking to my girlfriend!" he tried to play it brave but it was pretty obvious he was shaking.

"You mean, ex-girlfriend! I'm no longer your girlfriend you lying cheating bastard!" [y/n] glared at him.

"Leave now." the half Russian stepped closer to him. "Or you'll regret it."

Kanzaki stepped back a little and turned his eyes to [y/n]. "This isn't over!" he shouted and run away.

"Oh yes it is! The next time you get near me, I'll split your skull open with my wooden sword!" she shouted back.

She wasn't joking. She would really do that if he did ever go near her next time.

"Uhm... Are you okay?" her savior said.

[y/n] turned to him and smiled. "Yeah. Thank you. Uhm... Haiba-kun, right?"

The guy's eyes brightened and smiled widely. "Yes! I'm surprised you remembered me! Hiroo-san!"

[y/n] nodded and noticed that some shoppers were looking at them.

"We better leave this area for now. That bastard Ran really did made a scene."

The guy nodded and together, they walked away.

* * *

"Wow! He's a jerk!" Lev said as him and [y/n] walked out of the market. She just told him about Kanzaki.

"Hehe. Yeah. Took me a while to realize it." [y/n] chuckled.

"You're better off with someone better, Hiroo-san." Lev said.

[y/n] smiled. "You know, you can just call me, [y/n]. At school, people calls me that to differentiate me with my older brother."

"Oh. If that's the case, then just call me Lev too. It was unfair to call you [y/n] while you call me Haiba."

"Okay, Lev." she said and looked up. "Oh. I'll be going this way. Nice meeting you again, Lev-san."

"Err... [y/n]-san?" Lev called.

[y/n] looked back to him. "Uhmm... I hope this is fine. But... Can I ask your cellphone number?"

"My number?"

Lev nodded. "I really enjoyed talking to you. You're really a nice girl. And I really wanted to be friends with you. But since you're from a different school..."

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "I understand. Give me your phone. I'll put my number for you."

Lev's eyes brightened and smiled. "Thank you!"

And here starts a new friendship.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Nekoma Boys Volleyball Team

 

"You what?! You befriended that number 5 bastard's sister?!" Yamamoto shouted after Lev told him about his friend, Hiroo [y/n].

A few weeks after his fated meeting with [y/n] and exchanging numbers with her, they became close friends. Lev always texted her and [y/n] would reply back. Although they haven't seen each other since their second meeting, they were updated about each other's life.

"Yes! But why are you making that face, Yamamoto-san?" Lev questioned as Yamamoto's face melted into scowl.

"Because you just befriended an enemy!" Yamamoto replied and pointed to Lev as if accusing him with a crime.

"[y/n]-chan is not an enemy!" Lev defended his friend.

"Yamamoto, just because someone is the sister of someone you hate, doesn't mean you must hate her too." Yaku commented.

Yamamoto turned to Yaku. "But Yaku-san! What if she was a spy?!"

"Spy on what? It's not like we'll be facing Nohebi at the Nationals." Kenma muttered.

"Yeah! And [y/n]-chan is not a spy! She's the sweetest person who ever walked in this planet! And she's very pretty too! And she's cool! She's on the kendo club and won many tournaments!" Lev shouted loudly, defending [y/n] more. He didn't really want his team to think bad things about [y/n].

His teammates stared at Lev, surprised at his outburst. Lev breath heavily in front of them as he take in some air.

Kuroo's surprise melted into a grin. "Oi Lev. Do you have a crush on this Hiroo [y/n]? From what I see, you do like her."

"What?! No!" Lev's face reddened at what Kuroo said.

"Oya? Why is your face red then?" Kuroo chuckled.

Yaku grinned. "So, our skyscraper was now a grown up? Already crushing on a girl?"

"Yaku-san!" Lev's face reddened more. "[y/n]-chan is just a friend!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Your face says otherwise." Yaku shrugged.

"Oi! Get back to practice!" Coach Naoi who just entered the gym shouted as he found them slacking.

"Yessir!"

* * *

"Bye Kazumi!" [y/n] waved.

"Will you be fine walking to the station alone?" Ito Kazumi, her friend back at the middle school said.

She just visited Ito's at their new home. It has been a while since [y/n] saw her so she decided to go and see her that day.

"I'm fine. I won't get lost. I'm actually quite familiar at this area." [y/n] assured her.

"Oh, okay. Bye [y/n]-chan." her friend smiled.

"Yeah. Bye." [y/n] smiled back and walked away.

Without any more classes, [y/n] was so bored at home. She still has club activities but they were given a break that day.

She then passed some street signs and stopped as she realized something.

"Hmm? Metropolitan Nekoma High School is around here, right?" she muttered.

She remembered Haiba Lev. Her friend from Nekoma. He mentioned last night on his text message that they have a practice that day.

"Should I visit him?" [y/n] wondered. Since there were no classes, she thought that maybe it was fine for someone from other school to come in.

She pulled her phone and browsed through her phone book. "Let's call Lev..."

* * *

"Really?! You're coming?!" Lev excitedly shouted as he talked to someone on his phone in the corner. 

His teammates turned to him as the first year's voice became louder with excitement.

"Of course it's okay! We're already done with practice and were just resting a bit before we go home! We could go wherever you want after this!"

Yaku turned to Kuroo. "Who was he talking with?" Kuroo shrugged.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be waiting outside for you! Bye! See ya!" Lev ended the call and jumped up. "Yes!"

"Oi! Lev. What was that?" Yamamoto questioned.

"[y/n]-chan is coming for me!" Lev replied happily.

"What?! That Hiroo?!" Yamamoto scowled.

"Yamamoto, if you're planning to scare the girl then think over that plan. You heard Lev, she's from the kendo club and from what I heard, Nohebi's kendo club were good. They championed many times before." Yaku warned.

"Yeah! Yamamoto-san! Don't be mean to [y/n]-chan!" Lev pouted.

"Hey, Lev. If you're going on a date, you should be changing now. Its not nice to make a girl wait." Kuroo grinned.

Lev blushed. "We're not going on a date! We're just going to hang out!" Lev said and run out to change, leaving his teammates and laughing captain.

* * *

[y/n] stood in front of Nekoma gate. There were some students from other clubs who were coming in and out of the gate but there weren't much people there.

"[y/n]-chan!" a familiar energetic voice called.

[y/n] smiled brightly. "Lev-kun!"

Lev stopped in front of her, breathing heavily from all those running.

"You shouldn't have run." [y/n] laughed and pulled a handkerchief and offered it to him.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting." he said and looked down on the handkerchief. "Hey! Is that..."

[y/n] smiled in nostalgia. "The handkerchief you offered me when I was crying."

Lev smiled. "Yeah."

"Oya? Care to introduce your pretty friend to us, Lev?" a voice said interrupting the moment.

Lev jumped in surprise. "Gwa!!! Kuroo-san!"

It wasn't just Kuroo though. Everyone from the team was there.

"B-b-b-bea... G-g-g-girl..." Yamamoto stuttered.

Yaku slapped him on the back. "Where's the fierceness you had a few moments ago?" he grinned.

"Uhmm... Hello." [y/n] nervously greeted and bowed her head.

"Everyone, this is my friend Hiroo [y/n]. And [y/n]-chan, these are my teammates. That's our captain, Kuroo-san." Lev pointed to the tall black haired guy with a bad case of bed head. [y/n] knows him from Daishou's badmouthing.

"Nice to meet you." the grinning captain said.

"Uhmm... Nice to meet you too." [y/n] thought he looked intimidating but he wasn't seems bad as what Daishou was telling her.

Lev motioned to the guy with shaved head. "That's Kai-san. Our vice captain."

"Nice to meet you." the guy gave a kind smile.

[y/n] smiled back and bowed. "Nice to meet you too." This one has a really warm aura. Something you'll feel from an older brother. Older brother that wasn't her brother. Hiroo Koji didn't have that aura.

"That's our setter, Kenma-san." Lev pointed to the silent guy with pudding looking hair.

The guy bowed but didn't say anything. [y/n] bowed back awkwardly.

"That's Fukunaga-san." he motioned to the other quiet one.

Same as Kenma, Fukunaga just bowed which she returned with another bow.

"That one is Yamamoto-san." Lev motioned to the Mohawk guy hiding behind the shorter guy with light hair. The guy in front of him stepped aside and pushed him forward.

"Yaku-san!"

"That short guy is Yaku-san." Lev smiled brightly before getting kicked by Yaku. "Ow!"

"Lev-kun! Are you okay?"

"Hehe. Yeah. And those two were my fellow first year, Inuoka and Shibayama." he motioned to a tall guy and the short guy beside him.

"Hello."

"Hi!"

[y/n] smiled and bowed to the two.

"So [y/n]-chan." Kuroo stepped closer, still with a grin. "Want to join us?"

* * *

"Ice cream here is really good." [y/n] exclaimed happily as she sat with the Nekoma Boys Team.

The team were actually planning to have some ice cream before going home and invited her to join them. She was hesitant to join at first. After all, she just met them but Lev persuaded her. She was thankful that she agreed. The place has really good ice cream.

"How was Daishou?" Kuroo asked.

"He's doing good. He's been studying for the college." she replied.

Kuroo grinned. "Tell him he needed to work hard considering his lack of IQ."

[y/n] chuckled shaking her head. Daishou said the same about Kuroo the last time she saw him.

"Hey! [y/n]-chan. Do you know any Ishikawa Masamune at kendo club?" Yaku asked this time.

"Oh! Yes! He's our senpai. How did you know him, Yaku-san?" [y/n] asked, looking at the libero.

"We're from the same middle school. He was my classmate." Yaku said. "Tell him I said 'hi' the next time you see him."

"I will." [y/n] nodded, smiling.

"Have you been on a kendo tournament before, [y/n]-chan?" Inuoka asked.

"Back on middle school, yeah. But I haven't joined any tournament now on high school. First year weren't allowed to join yet. Maybe when I'm on second year, they'll let me join. I hope."

Lev pouted at the corner as his teammates took [y/n]'s attention in turn. He really wanted to talk to [y/n] about a lot of things but his teammates were preventing him from doing so.

_"I shouldn't have introduced her..."_

* * *

"Bye, [y/n]-chan!" Inuoka waved and left.

Everyone have already gone home. Lev was finally alone with [y/n]. But I was already late and both of them were already on the train, on their way home.

"Lev-kun? Are you alright?" [y/n] looked at him worriedly. "You've been quiet all this time."

"Its nothing. I'm just annoyed." Lev honestly replied.

"Annoyed?"

"Yeah. They were crowding you! I have a lot of plan for the both of us but they kinda ruined it!" Lev crossed his arms, sulking.

"Oh." [y/n] frowned a bit. 

She kinda feel bad now. She came to Nekoma to hang out with Lev but it seems that she ended up hanging out with his teammates instead of him. The Nekoma boys were fun to be around, she has totally forgotten why she went to Nekoma.

"Uhmm... Do you want to hang out next week? Just the two of us." she offered.

Lev's eyes brightened. "Really?!"

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "We could go to wherever you want and do what you want."

"Okay! [y/n]-chan! You're the best!" Lev grabbed her hand and  waved it up and down happily.

[y/n] laughed, finding his excitement cute. "We'll talk about details later on the phone since I'm on my station now." [y/n] said as the train stopped.

Lev let he hands go and nodded. "Okay. Bye [y/n]-chan."

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed my time with you and your team." she smiled. "Bye." [y/n] walked out of the train and waved at Lev.

She can't wait for next week.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
